Le Pacte De La Fille Sanglante
by Carly123siteweb
Summary: 'Montre qui tu es vraiment, Bella. Tue pour le plaisir. Tue pour moi. Ramène-moi des humains. Ensemble nous gagnerons.' Dit Victoria me rappelant le pacte. Bella est une vampire connue dans le monde vampirique par son travaille pour Victoria. Elle est surnommée 'La Fille Sanglante'. Mais si Bella à rejoint le clan de Victoria, c'est pour se venger de l'abandon des Cullen.
1. Prologue

Edward m'avait quitter. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je savais que j'étais q'une humaine banal.

Mais je croyais vraiment à notre amour. Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois.

Charlie, mon père, n'arrêtais pas de me répéter que j'avais la vie devant moi, que j'étais jeune et que j'avais tous mon temps pour trouver un autre garçon. '' Tu n'as que 16 ans, Bella. Tu as le temps de trouver un autre garçon. Tu connais le proverbe ? 1 de perdu, 10 de retrouvés ! '' Ceci était un aperçu des phrases de mon père.

J'étais toujours avec Edward et sa famille. Comment réussir à m'en passer du jours au lendemain ?

Je ne sortais plus. J'avais arrêter le lycée. Je ne mangeais que le strict minimum. Car Charlie insistait. Je voyais bien que je lui faisais de la peine, de me comporter ainsi. Alors, pourquoi lui en donner encore plus ?

Je ne parle plus beaucoup. J'ai beaucoup changée, oui.

Mais quand vous perdez l'amour de votre vie, l'homme en qui vous auriez pu donner votre vie, vous quitte en vous disant que vous ne lui apporter rien de bon, que feriez vous ? Sachant que vous passer presque tous votre temps avec votre amoureux et sa famille ? Que lui et sa famille sont des vampires ? Qu'elle serait votre comportement ?

Ne jugez pas mon comportement. Car vous serez certainement comme moi.


	2. Chapter 1

La minute de Carly : J'espère que le prologue vous a mis l'eau à la bouche ? Voici le premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous aimerez. J'ai copier le passage de la rupture entre Bella et Edward, du livre de la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer. Mais je les un peux modifier. Du moins, sur la fin. Mais je vous promais, que plus rien ne sera copier, maintenant. Car l'histoire en sera toute autre.

Elle sera un mélange Tentation & Hésitation.

Ont ce retrouve en bas !

Chapitre 1 : Souvenirs

Comme maintenant 6 mois, je me trouvais dans ma chambre. Toujours en train d'écouter de la musique et regarder le peux de photos qu'Edward ne m'avait pas pris. Heureusement que je les avaient cacher sous mon lit !

Mon ipod n'avait que des musiques tristes. Fallait bien que sa aille avec mon comportement..

Edward m'avait quitter peux de temps après mon anniversaire. Je suis sur que c'est à cause de Jasper.

Ah, escusez-moi.. Vous ne savez pas ce qui c'est passez..

Un beau jour, quand je suis arriver au lycée et que je suis entrez dans l'établissement, Alice c'est exclamée : '' Bon Anniversaire ! ''

Je lui avait dit de se taire, ne voulant pas que tous les regards des ados tombent sur nous.

Elle m'avait donner un cadeau. ( une robe vert et noire. Très jolie, je dois l'avoyer ! )

J'avais bien sur dit la veille, que je ne voulait pas de cadaux. Mais Alice reste Alice..

Elle ma dit qu'elle m'irait bien. - la robe.. - Je lui avais demander pourquoi elle disait sa et m'avait répondue que je fêtais le soir même, mon anniversaire chez elle. Donc chez les Cullen.

J'avais protester.. Mais devant son air de chien battue, dont elle sait que je ne peux résister longtemps, j'avais accepter.

Le soir, j'ai eu le droit à plusieurs cadeaux de chaques membres de la famille. Dont aujourd'hui je ne possède plus, car Edward me les a pris. Surment pour que je face plus '' Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais exister ''. Pensais en faisant la même voix que MON adonis.

Mais.. Bien sûr, l'inévitable arriva.. Ma maladresse légendaire devait bien arriver un moment ou un autre.

Donc, en ouvrant un de mes cadeaux, je me suis couper le doigt avec le paquet qui l'envellopait.

Doué la Swan, vous avez vu sa ? Plutôt, lu sa ?

Non vraiment, je suis trop forte. Avec tous les habitants de la Terre, je crois que je suis la seule à avoir autant de malchance.

Bon ok... N'abusons pas..

Jasper c'est donc.. Bon sa me démange trop ! Sur plus d'un milliard de personnes je suis la seule malchanceuse et je crois que je vais donner un coup de téléphone à Dieu, pour lui demander la raison de ma malchance légendaire !

Voila.. C'est dit..

Bref, ont j'en était.. ? Ah oui !

Je disais que Jasper c'est donc jeté sur moi. Car bien entendu, j'ai fait saigné mon pauvre petit doigt..

Attendez, je sais ce que vous pensez.. Vous vous dites que j'ai pas l'air si triste que sa, en vous racontant ces tristes souvenirs, pas vrai ?

La raison est la suivante : En ce moment, je me trouve.. bizarre. Je peux être très très triste, comme méchante, marrante.. Enfaite, je suis étrange et je ne comprend pas pourquoi. Bref, heureuse ou heureux, d'avoir eu la réponse à votre question adoré ?

Bien. Alors, donc, Jasper a voulu me sauter dessus. MAIS, parce que il y a toujours un MAIS !, Edward ma pousser et j'ai rattérie sur une table ou il y avait plusieur vases avec de magnifiques fleurs rouges.

Attendez.. vous pensez que.. je suis surment folle ! Peut être bien.. J'irais peut être voir un psy, qui sait..

Je demanderais à mon père.. (Note de l'auteur : Complètement tarer la Bella. Quoi que.. L'auteur aussi !)

Trève de plaisanterie.. Donc, une fois que Carlisle m'avait soignée mon bras, dont j'avais beaucoup saignée, car j'avais eu plusieurs morceau de verre, Edward ma raccompagné chez moi. Mais je le trouvais bizarre.

Les jours ont passer ainsi. Edward ne m'adressait plus beaucoup la parole. Je le voyait s'éloigné petit à petit.

Je m'étais donc préparer à nimporte quoi. A ce qu'Edward veulent quitter Forks et un tas d'autres raisons.

Je me rappelle comme si c'était hier, de la manière dont il m'avait quitter. '' Viens te promener avec moi.''

C'était les mots qu'il m'avait dit. Il avait pris ma main et nous avions marcher quelques minutes, quand il c'était arrêter.

Je me disais : '' C'est sa, sa promenade ? '' Je voyais encore ma maison.

Je me rapelle de notre discution, mots par mots, sentiment par sentiment..

- Flash Back -

-Allons-y, discutons. Décrétais-je.

Une manière de bravoure que j'étais loin de ressentir. Il prit une grande inspiration.

-Nous partons, Bella.

J'inhalai moi aussi. C'était une option acceptable à laquelle je m'étais préparée.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? Encore un an, et..

-Il est grand temps, Bella. Nous ne nous sommes déjà que trop attardés à Forks. Carlisle a beau prétendre avoir trente-trois ans, il a l'air d'un gamin. C'était inéluctable, alors aujourd'hui ou demain..

Je perdis pied. J'avais cru que le seul intérêt de notre départ était de laisser sa famille en paix. Pourquoi nous en allions nous si les Cullen déménageaient eux aussi ?

Je l'interrogeai du regard, le cerveau en ébullition. Il me toisa froidement. Soudain, je compris ma méprise, et la nausée me monta à la gorge.

-Quand tu dis nous.. Chuchotais-je.

-Il s'agit de moi et des miens.

Chacun des mots martelé avec soin. J'agitai la tête de haut en bas, mécanique destinée à m'éclaircir les idées.

Il attendit sereinement. Il me fallaut quelques minutes pour retrouver la parole.

-D'accord. Je viens aussi.

-Impossible, Bella. Notre destination.. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi.

-Quel que soit le lieu où tu es, j'y ai ma place.

-Je ne t'apporte rien de bon, Bella.

-Ne sois pas idiot.

J'avais tenté d'insuffler de la colère à cette repartie ; Elle résonna comme une prière.

-Tu es ce qu'il y a de mieux dans ma vie. Ajoutai-je.

-Mon univers n'est pas fait pour toi.

-Ce qui s'est passé avec Jasper, ce n'était rien, Edward, rien du tout !

-En effett. Il est juste arrivé ce qui devait tôt ou tard arriver.

-Tu as juré ! À Phoenix, tu as promis que tu resterais..

-Tant que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi. Me rappela-t-il d'un ton brusque.

-Non ! C'est à cause de mon âme, hein ?

Je criais à présent, et mes paroles se déversaient en un torrent furieux ; pourtant, elles avaient toujours des allures de supplique.

-Carlisle m'en a parlé. Je m'en moque, Edward, si tu savais comme je m'en moque ! Prends-moi mon âme. Je n'en veux pas, sans toi. Je te l'ai déjà donnée.

Il poussa un long soupir et resta quelques instants à regarder le sol sans le voir. Sa bouche frémit. Losque'il releva enfin la tête, ses yeux étaient différents, plus durs. Comme si leur or liquide s'était figé.

-Je ne veux pas que tu viennes, Bella. M'assena-t-il lentement, distinctement.

Ses prunelles glaciales me scrutaient. Il attendait que je comprenne enfin ce qu'il m'annonçait.

Je me répétai plusieurs fois la phrase, en isolant chaque composant pour tâcher d'en saisir le sens réel.

-Tu.. Me.. Quittes ? Résumai-je tout fort, incrédule, déroutée par ce que les mots signifiaient ainsi prononcées.

-Oui.

Hébétée, je plongeai dans ses iris. Il me fixait sans l'ombre d'un regret. Ses pupulles étaient deux topazes dures, claires et abussales, et j'eux l'impression que je pourrais m'enfoncer à l'infini dans leur insondable tréfonds sans pour autant u déceler un indice qui contredît le petit '' Oui '' qu'il venait de proférer.

-Ca change tout.

Le calme et la maîtrise de ma voix me décontenancèrent. Sans doute étais-je trop ahurie. Je ne saisissais pas. La situation n'avait pas de sens.

-Naturellement, reprit-il en s'adressant au arbres, un part de moi continuera à t'aimer. En quelque sorte. Mais je suis.. Las de jouer un rôle qui n'est pas moi. Je ne suis pa shumains.

Il revint à moi. Le reliefs glacés de son visage sans défauts n'étaient effectivement pas de ce monde.

-J'ai trop longtemps laissé l'imposture s'installer. J'en suis désolé.

-Arrête. Ne fais pas ça.

Mes paroles, maintenant, n'était plus guère qu'un cuchotis. La compréhension commençait à s'infiltrer en moi, tel un acide dans mes veines. Il me toisa, et ses yeux m'apprirent que ma prière intervenait trop tard. Il l'avait déjà fait.

-Tu ne m'apportes ruen de bon, Bella.

Il avait renversé la phrase de tout à l'heure. Or, qu'avais-je à lui opposer ? Il avait raison. Je ne lui arrivais pas à la cheville, que lui aurais-je apporté ? J'ouvris la bouche, la refermai. Il patienta, le visage impénétrable.

-Si.. C'est ce que tu souhaite. Finis-je par murmurer.

Il acquiesça. Mon corps était gourd, paralysé à partir du cou.

-J'ai une dernière faveur à formuler. Si ce n'est pas trop te demander.

Je ne sais qu'elle expression il lut sur mon visage mais il tressaillit. Sans me laisser le loisir d'identifier cette émotion, il se ressaisit, et recomposa son masque de pierre.

-Tout ce que tu voudras. Répondis-je d'un ton plus ferle.

Ses prunelles de givre fondirent, et l'or s'en liquéfia de nouveau, fusion incandescente qui incendia les miennes avec une intensité qui me coupa le souffle.

-Pas d'actes stupide ou téméraire. M'ordonna-t-il en redevennant celui que j'aimais. Entendu ? Poursuivit t'il.

Je hochai la tpete, hypnotisée. Puis son regard se figea derechef, et la réserve reprit le dessus.

-C'est à Charlue que je pense, bien sûr. Il a besoin de toi. Prends soin de toi.. Pour lui.

-D'accord.

Il parut se détendre un peu.

-En échange, je vais te faire une promesse. Je te jure que tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Je ne reviendrai pas. Je ne t'entraînerai plus dans ce genre d'épreuves. Vis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerai plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé.

Mes genoux tremblaient sans doute car, soudain, arbres vacillèrent. Le sang battait dans mes tempe plus vite que de coutume, son martèlement assourdissant les paroles d'Edward.

-Rassure-toi. Enchaîna-t-il, presque tendrement. Vous autres humains, vous avez la mémoire courte. Le temps guérit les blessures de ceux qui appartienne à votre espèce.

-Et la tienne ? Réussis-je à répliquer, en dépit de la boule qui obstruait ma gorge au point que j'avais la sensation d'étouffer.

-Eh bien? Je n'oublierai pas. Toutefois, ma.. Race se laisse facilement distraire.

Il sourit - pas avec les yeux -, recula.

-Voilà, c'est tout. Nous ne t'importunerons plus.

Le pluriel me fit réagir, ce qui me surprit, tant je pensais être anesthésiée.

-Je ne reverrais pas, Esmée, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Alice et Rosalie ? Demandais-je dans un chuchotis à peine audible.

J'ignore s'il m'entendit, en tous cas, il devina.

-Non. Ils ne sont plus ici. Je suis resté pour te dire au revoir.

-Tous ?

-Ils auraient souhaités t'expliquer. Je les est persuadés qu'une rupture brutale valait mieux. Pour toi.

J'avais le vertige. Je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer. Je m'efforçais de respirer normalement. Il fallait que je m'accroche, que je m'extirpe de ce cauchemar.

-Adieu, Bella. Dit-il de la même voix paisible.

-Attends ! M'écriai-je en tendant le bras, suppliant mes jambes sans vie de me porter vers lui.

Je crus qu'il répondait à ma supplique, mais ses mains frpides emprisonnèrent seulement mes poignets et les plaquèrent contre mon corps. Il se pencha, lèvre serrées, et déposa un baiser furtir sur mon front. Je ne le sentis à peine. Mes yeux se fermèrent.

-Fais attention à toi. Chuchota t'il, et son halaine fraîche effleura ma peau.

-Attends.. C'est pour sa que tu ne voulais pas me transformer ? Tu savais que tu allais me quitter ? Soufflais-je.

-Tu comprendras plus tard, Bella. C'est pour ton bien. Le bien à tous. Porte-toi bien.

Soudain, un petit vend ce fit ressentir et je rouvrie les yeux. Rien. Edward était partie. Tous étaient calme.

C'était la fin. La fin d'une aventure merveilleuse. La fin d'un amour. La fin d'un futur, d'un avenir. La fin de tous. Même de ma vie..

- Fin Du Flash Back -

Le temps passe. Y compris quand cela semble impossible. Y compris quand chaque tic-tac de la grande aiguille est aussi douloureux que les pulsations du sang sous un hématome. Il s'écoule de manière inégale, rythmé par des embardées étranges et des répits soporifiques, mais il passe. Même pour moi. Pour moi aussi le temps passe. Alors que j'ai l'impression que c'était hier, que j'avais posées toutes les questions sur comment vivaient Edward, après avoir découvert sont secret. Edward m'avait mentit. Sur toute la ligne.

Il ne ma jamais aimé. J'en suis certaine. et comme quoi, les humains, les gens de mon espèces, oublient vite. C'est faux. Cela fait 6 mois et tous est encore encrée en moi. Comme si tous c'était passé hier, en une seule et même journée.

J'en veux à Edward, c'est claire. Mais je l'aime toujours autant. C'est égoïste et stupide, je sais. Mais je n'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête.

Comme disait souvent ma mère, si un jour ton petit copain te quitte, ne pense pas à lui. Ne lui fait pas ce privilège. Oublie-le. Fait de la relation passé, un souvenir pur et simple. C'est comme sa que tu arriveras à réussir dans la vie.

Malgré toute les fois ou elle m'avait répéter cela, quand j'habitais encore à Phoenix, avec elle, je n'arrivais pas à oublier Edward.

Mais.. Je n'arrive pas à califier cela de bien ou mal.

Vous feriez quoi à ma place ? Laisseriez vous déprimée comme moi, où affronteriez vous un nouveau passage de votre vie, en oubliant le passé ?

Pour moi, sa reste pages blanches..

J'espère que vous avez aimez ! Je vous fait plaisir en postant un chapitre, alors pourquoi ne pas me faire plaisir ? En plus, je met un chapitre chaque jours ! Soyez sympas avec moi :P

C'est ma première fiction, soyez sympas !

Bisous et j'attends vos impressions !

Carly, une auteur folle.. De ses fan !


	3. Chapter 2

La Minute De Carly : Je ne c'est pas quoi vous dire.. Juste que je vous remercie pour vos magnifique commentaires qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur ! Merci tous simplement !

Depuis que les Cullen avaient désertés Forks, je n'avais plus eu contacte avec le monde extérieur. Tous ce qui m'entouraient étaient comme mort. J'avais été abandonnée par mes amies. Du moins, je les est abandonnée, enfaite.

Car quand les Cullen étaient partient, je ne traînaient plus avec eux. Je n'arrivais pas à les supporter. A me supporter.

En cours, je les ignoraient. A la cantine, de même. Je mangeais seule. C'était pas à cause d'eux, mais de moi.

Car je voulais être seule, toujours seule. Je mangeais à leurs ancienne table.

Il fallait que je face des choses, qui me rappellaient qu'ils existaient vraiment et qu'ils sont toujours ici. Même si je sais qu'ils ne reviendront pas.

La question que je me posais depuis maintenant un peux plus de 6 mois, était la phrase qu'il m'avait dit, le jour ou il m'avait dit qu'il me quittait, qu'il quittait Forks : '' Tu comprendras plus tard, Bella. C'est pour ton bien. Le bien à tous. Porte-toi bien. ''

Que cela signifiait t'il ? Il n'y avait rien à comprendre.

Je rangea ma chambre pour qu'elle soit nikel. N'éyant pas été ranger depuis pas mal de jours.

Je pris tous les vêtements qui traînaient par si par là. Sur mon lit, le sol, ma chaise de bureau. Je partie mettre le tous dans la pannière à linge salle, dans la salle de bain de l'étage.

De retour dans ma chambre, je mis toutes les feuilles qui traînaient, dans un seul et même tiroir. Peut m'importait de savoir de quoi ces fiches parlaient.

Je classa tous mes livres par odres d'années, d'auteur. Je fis de même avec mes CD de musique.

Plus tard dans la matinée, je passa le balai ainsi que la serpilière. Contente du résultat, je quitta ma chambre et partie dans le salon.

Sur le canapé, je pouvait y voir mon père.

-Papa.. Je peux allez à la Push, voir Jacob ? Demandais-je.

Mon père ne quitta pas sont regard de l'écran télé.

-Papa ! M'exclamais-je.

Mon père sursauta et tourna enfin la tête vers moi.

Il eu l'air surpris et je me regarda. Pourquoi être surpris en me voyant avec une tenue autre que survêtements et pantouffle ?

-Quoi ? Demandais-je.

-Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ? Demanda mon père, sérieux. Très sérieux, même.

-Bin pourquoi ?

-Tu n'es pas en pyjamais et en pantouffles !

Je soupir, avant de lui demander.

-Je peux allez voir Jacob ?

Les yeux de mon père s'illuminèrent avant avant qu'il me réponde.

-C'est une très bonne idée ! Jacob est ton meilleur ami. Vous pourrez vous rapprochez.

Mon père avait toujours préférer Jacob à Edward.

-Papa, je ne sortirais pas avec lui. Dis-je avant de quitter la pièce.

Je pris mon coupe vent qui ce trouvaient sur le porte manteau, ainsi que les clées de ma chevrolet et sortie de la maison.

Je monta dans mon véhicule et inséra la clée. Le moteur ce mit à rugir et je sursauta. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas prise. Enfaite, la dernière fois que j'avais rouler avec, c'était le jours de mon anniversaire.

Pensées à ce jours me fit mal. C'est pourquoi, j'arrêta de dramatisée sur mes souvenirs et partie en direction de la Push.

Je dépassa le panneau marron ou il y avait d'inscrit '' La Push ''.

Je continua de rouler pendant encore plusieurs minutes, avant de voir la plage et de mis garer. Je coupa le contacte et pris mes clées, avant de quitter l'abitacle du véhicule.

Je marchais sur la plage en direction de la maison de Jacob. Ce derniers m'avait beaucoup manquer. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. La dernière fois c'était.. Bin aussi le jours de mon anniversaire.

Je commença à voir de loin la maison rouge à toit noire, de Jacob. La seule maison ce trouvant sur la place.

Je monta les escaliers doucement, prudement. Les marches craquaient sous mon poid.

Devant la porte, j'hésitais. Et si Jacob ne voulait t'il plus me voir ? Et si il m'en voulait ?

Un coup à la porte ce fit entendre. C'est seulement quelques secondes plus tard, que je remarqua que c'était moi qui avait frapper.

-J'arrive ! S'exclama une voix.

La voix de Jacob. Je patienta, et la porte s'ouvrie qu'elques minutes plus tard sur Jacob.

* * *

C'est court je sais, mais c'est cela, le principe de la publication de tous les jours !

Veuillez m'excusez pour la courteur ( Sa ce dit, sa ? lol ) du chapitre.

Comme je dit toujours, je fais des fautes d'orthographe, je sais. J'en suis même désoler.

Malheureusement, vous devrez faire avec. Encore une fois désoler.

A demain. Carly.


	4. Chapter 3

La minute de Carly : Comme promis, voici un nouveau chapitre ! En remerciant les personnes qui me laisse des reviews ! Sa fait très très plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Discutions Avec Les Loup

Jacob me regardait. Surment car il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je me trouvais là, devant lui.

Quand il avait ouvert la porte, c'est yeux c'était ouvert comme des soucoupes.

-Euh.. Tu me fait entrez, où je reste là, sur le pas de ta porte ? Demandais-je au bout de 5 bonnes minutes.

Il secoua la tête avant de répondre.

-Euh.. Oui. Escuse-moi. Tu ma tellement manqué, Bella. Dit t'il avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manquer, Jack. Chuchotais-je.

Je me recula et il me fit entrez chez lui. Il me dit de partir dans le salon. Ce que je fis.

Arriver dans la dite pièce, je pus voir plusieurs autres Quileutes, dont j'avais l'habitude de voir. Enfin.. avant.

Je fis donc la bises à Sam, Paul, Quil, Embry et Emily.

Une fois fait, je partie m'installer sur l'un des 3 canapés de la pièce. La seule pièce ce trouvait entre Jacob et Paul.

-Alors, pourquoi as-tu décidées de revenir à la Push ? Me demanda Quil.

-J'avais envie de revoir Jacob.. Et vous, bien entendu.

Rattrapez de peux !

-Tu t'en sort ? Me demanda Jacob.

-Je fait avec.

C'était évident que Jacob me parlait du déménagement des Cullen.

-Moi, je suis bien content qu'ils soient enfin partient de Forks. Dit Embry.

Tu m'étonnes que tu es content.. Les vampire sont ennemis des loup-garou !

-Alors, tu deviens quoi, Jacob ? Demandais-je pour changé de sujet.

-Je me suis imprégné.

-Quoi ! M'exclamais-je. Mais c'est génial Jacob !

-Sauf que la fille en question n'est pas à Forks.

-Hein ?

-Tanya Dénali, tu connais ?

-Euh.. Non.

-C'est une buveuse de sang. Dit Jack.

-Quoi ! M'exclamais-je.

-Elle est venue à Forks, cherchez les Cullen. Puis ils sont partient tous ensemble pour l'Alaska. Dit Sam.

-Attend.. Jack, tu ne peux pas voir les vampires, dont les Cullen. Et tu t'impregne d'une vampire ? Dis-je en pouffant.

-Euh.. Oui. Dit Jacob en baisant la tête.

Tous le monde éclata de rire.

-Mais.. Tu as dit que les Cullen étaient partient en Alaska ? Demandais-je.

-J'ai beaucoup parler avec Tanya. C'est une fille sympas. Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle était venue ici pour venirs cherchez les Cullen et les emmenez chez elle. Là ou les Cullen habiterons désormais.

Je hocha la tête.

-Mais.. L'odeur ne t'ai pas insupportable ? Pour Elle, pour toi ?

-L'imprégnation fait que l'odeur change. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer.. Quand tu t'impregne d'une personne, tu pourrais donner ta vie pour la fille ou l'homme choisis. Dans mon cas, c'est Tanya. Je l'aime beaucoup plus que ma propre vie. Je pourrais mourir pour elle et tous.. L'amour enlève l'odeur, et la remplace par un parfum fruitée. Dans mon cas, je sens la vanille. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Tanya sens la vanille pour moi. Alors que pour Sam et les autres, elle sens le brûler. M'expliqua Jacob.

-Je vois. Mais ce que tu ressens pour elle.. C'est réciproque ?

-Oui. Répondit mon ami tous sourire.

-Et si cela n'avait pas été réciproque ?

-J'aurais déprimé toute ma vie. Quand nous nous imprégnions, nous savons que ce sera l'homme de notre vie. Nous ne pourrons jamais tomber amoureux ou amoureuse d'une autre personne.

Le silence ce fit dans la salle.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Jacob est trouvé l'amour ! Mais il c'est imprégné d'une vampire ? Lui qui disait que cette espèce était dangeureuse..

Jacob avait changé. J'y avait remarquer quand il avait ouvert la porte. Je pense qu'il à plus murit. Surment du au faite de l'imprégnation.

Mais il avait aussi grandit de plusieurs centimètre. Déjà que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, je le trouvait grand, maintenant c'est un géant !

Il c'était aussi coupé les cheveux. Cela lui allait très bien. Il avait maintenant les cheveux court, au lieu de long.

Oui, Jacob n'était pas mal, enfaite. Mais ce n'est pas mon genre d'homme. Et puis.. Mon coeur appartient à Edward.

-Au faite, nous savons que Edward peut lire dans les pensées, mais les autres Cullen ont des dons, eux aussi ? Me demanda Emily.

-Il y a Jasper et Alice.

-Quel est le dons de Jasper ? Demanda Paul.

-Jasper était capable de dominer les émotions des gens autour de lui. Pas pour les manipuler, juste pour apaiser quelqu'un, par exemple.

-Et celui d'Alice ? Demanda Sam.

-Alice prévoyait les évènements, le futur. Mais pas de façon très nette. Ce qu'elle pressentait était susceptible de se modifier, pour peu que quelqu'un intervienne.

Comme la fois où elle avait deviné ma mort prochaine.. Et ma transformation en vampire. D'ailleurs, pendant plusieurs jours les Cullen m'avait évité.

Deux incidents qui ne s'étaient finalement pas produits. Et ne se produiraient jamais. Mon coeur commença à battre la chamade ; J'eus l'impression que je manquais d'air, qu'on m'avait privée de mes poumons. Il fallait donc changé de sujet.

Nous continuâmes à parler plusieurs heures, avant que je ne dises à Jacob, que je devais rentrez chez moi.

Je dis au revoir à tous le monde, avant de sortir de chez Jack et de descendre les marches d'escaliers.

Ja marcha sur la place silencieuse. Ont ne pouvait entendre que le bruit des vagues et cela était magnifique.

Mais je ne devais pas m'arrêter. La nuit allait bientôt tombé. Et connaisant Charlie, il serai capable de me faire toute une scène, pour me dire que je devais rentrez avant le soleil couché.

Je vis ma voiture de loin et me précipita à elle. Je monta, avant de mettre le contacte et de démarrer le véhicule.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Je tien à vous dire, que je ne pourrais plus vous poster un chapitre tous les jours, car je vais reprendre les cours. ( J'ai été malade pendant une semaine. Voilà pourquoi je pouvais vous poster un chapitre tous les jours. )

Je vous posterais donc un chapitre tous les mercredi, samedi et dimanche. Bien entendu, quand ce sera les vacances, je recommencerais la publication de 1 chapitre par jour.

Merci d'avoir lu et à mercredi !

Carly


End file.
